Константинополь
Константинополь (Constantinople) - новое имя города Византий после 330 года. Константинополь был столицей Восточной римской империи ("Византийской империи") до 1453 года. После этого он был завоеван турками и был переименован в Стамбул. Обзор В Тёмные Века мало какие города блистали также, как Константинополь. Веками он процветал, и вокруг него выросла могущественная империя – луч света после гибели знаменитой Римской империи. Для каинитов же Константинополь был больше, чем просто ещё одна столица. Три мафусаила, Михаил из Тореадоров, Дракон из Цимисхов и Антоний Галл из Вентру, превратили город в бастион надежды. Достижение, которое оставило свой след и до нынешних ночей. Из дворцов и церквей города этот Триумвират не просто превратил город в соперника Риму и Карфагену, но самому Еноху. Почти 900 лет их детище процветало, но не сумело полностью избежать хватки тьмы, и в конце концов свет Константинополя угас. Хронология *приблизительно 550 год до нашей эры: Каппадокиец Бизар основывает колонию Бизантий. Бештер посещает это место. *196: Alexia Theusa helps the romans destroy all Cappadocians. Byzar falls in torpor. The city is run by the Lasombra cult to Aphrodite. *312: Constantine the Great in his bid to become Roman Emperor battles his rival Maxentius outside Rome. Michael, Antonius, and the Dracon now call themselves "the Triumvirate". *324: Constantine defeats Licinius near Byzantium, cementing his claim to the imperial throne. *326: Constantine founds New Rome on the site of Byzantium (later to be called "Constantinople"). The Triumvirate leaves Rome to take up residence in the new capital. *329: Constantine's lieutenant Caius is Embraced by Antonius. *330: the city was re-inaugurated as the new capital of the Roman Empire by Emperor Constantine the Great. *337: Constantine the Great dies. The Triumvirate holds the First Council. Magnus, a local Lasombra, pledges himself to the service of Michael when he slays his sire Ectoris and Christianize the new capital. *476: Rome falls to the barbarian Odoacer and Cainites refugees begin to arrive in Constantinople. The Second Council is held, forming the Trinity system of families. The Lasombra Magnus and a group of Brujah known as Lexor are made scions of Michael. Antonius extends protection to Alexia Theusa. *489: Michael invites the Setite Khay'tall to become a Scion. *517: Justin I becomes the emperor under the guidance of his nephew Justinian and the Ventrue Antonius. *527-55: Justinian expands the Byzantium's territories into North Africa and Italy. The Trinity system of families is spread across the empire. The monasteries overseen by the Dracon and the Obertus Tzimisce are severely regulated. *537: Hagia Sophia, the world's greatest Christian temple, is completed in Constantinople. Michael takes up residence. *555-65: Justinian rule ends in chaos as the outlying territories are wrested away. Plague weakens the Empire. *565-600: Plagues repeatedly strike Constantinople. Rumors point to the Dracon. *566: Antonius Embraced Belisarius, Justinian's leading general. *579: Narses, Antonius' mortal rival, is Embraced by Constantius to be made responsible for the italian territories of the Empire. *602: Phocas becomes emperor, beginning a reign of terror. *604: Septima Dominica Embraces Nicepherus. Caius Embraces a magistrate named Epirus. *610: Heraclitus becomes emperor and renew the power of the monasteries, bolstering the Tzimisce power base. *620: the Akoimetai monks serving the Dracon begin transcribing the contents of the Great Library of Alexandria. *626: the Akoimetai monk Gregory the Wonder-Maker is Embraced by an Alexandrian Ravnos. *632: Gregory is adopted by the Antonian Ventrue. *642: Alexandria falls to the Arabs and the Library is burnt to the ground. *660: Narses cuts his ties with Constantinople to rule independently in Venezia. *689: Michael presents the twins Gesu and Symeon to the Dracon and Antonius for Embrace in an attempt to mend the rift between their factions. *701: The Dracon Embraces Gesu, who falls into torpor. *703: Gesu rises and Embraces Symeon, enraging Antonius. *704: The Third Council is held to resolve the matter of Symeon's Embrace. No resolution is reached. *726: Antonius rejects the worship of icons in his war against the Dracon. His favorite childe, Septima Dominica, is angry. Byzantine society is divided. *796: The Fourth Council is held. Malachite Nosferatu is made scion of Michael's Toreador. Caius and Septima propose the destruction of Antonius. Michael and the Dracon acquiesce. Later that year, Antonius is destroyed. The Dracon feels ashamed. *797: Caius becomes Basileus of the Antonian Ventrue with Septima Dominica as his second. *842-67: To restore order, Michael rules directly as Emperor Michael III. *843: A copy of the Malleus Nefandorum is burned in Constantinople. *888: Dracon leaves Constantinople. *890: The Fifth Council is held and recognizes Gesu and Symeon as leaders of the Tzimisce. Michael feels the pull of madness and torpor, leaving the nightly affairs to Petronius. *962: Holy Roman Emperor Otto I's conflict with the Pope. *1001: Witch hunter destroy Septima Dominica, the Ventrue lieutenant of Caius. *1071: the Seljuk Turks defeat the imperial army at Manzikert, striping Byzantium of most Asia Minor. *1073: the Sixth Council is held and Belisarius returns to a position of power. *1081: the Seventh Council is held. The family of Narses of Venice is made a scion to the Ventrue and given trading privileges. Baron Thomas Feroux becomes scion of the Tzimisce. Alexius I Comnenus becomes emperor. *1090-125: Narses' childe, Alfonzo, serves as a Lasombra priest in Constantinople. *1096-99: Soldiers of the First Crusade travel through Constantinople. *1140: The Salubri Achmet arrives in Constantinople. *1143: Emperor John II Comnenus, on campaign in Asia Minor, is killed by the Assamite Shabah. *1153: Ducas Embraces former princess Anna Comnena. *1147-49: Second Crusade. *1170: The Plague arrives in Constantinople. *1185: Riot explodes with the help of Epirius (Ventrue) and Tribonius (Brujah). All Latin Cainites are destroyed except for Gabriella of Genoa and her protégé Lillian, who are sheltered by Symeon. The Eight Council is held Epirius and Tribonius are slain. The Latin Quarter is made independent from the rule of the Trinity and Bishop Alfonzo of Venice becomes its ruler. *1185-97: Cainites from across Europe arrive at Constantinople, crowding the Latin Quarter. *1186: the Nosferatu Fra Raymond and his brood arrive from the Crusader States and are hidden by the Malachite Nosferatu. *1187: the Ventrue Basil of Thessalonica and the mad Caitiff prophet Stanislav arrive from the West. *1188: Shabah the Assamite arrives as an ambassador of Alamut. *1190: Theresa Kymena, a rogue Tremere, arrives to study with Achmet. *1193: Brujah, Nosferatu and Gangrel of the city unite to form the Covenant of the Three to defend the Dream. *1195: Alexius III becomes Byzantine Emperor by blinding and deposing his brother Isaac II. *1196: Symeon's lover Lillian is Embraced by Gesu. *1197: The Assamite Shabah kidnaps the Lasombra Gabriella of Genoa. *1198: Innocent III becomes Pope and calls for the Fourth Crusade. *1202: Crusaders gather in Venice and are greeted by the son of Isaac II, Alexius IV, who requests their aid in becoming emperor. The Venetian supports his efforts in exchange for promises of riches. *1203: the Crusaders conquer Constantinople and place Alexius IV as emperor. *July 1203: Crusaders hit Constantinople and Alexius III flee. *November 1203: After rioting in the Greek district, Alexius stops paying the Crusaders. *January 1204: anti-Latin coup kills Isaac and Alexius IV grants Alexius V the throne. Before the Latin assault, Michael ordered Malachite to save his brothers by taking them outside to Adrianople. Fra Raymond dies crushed under a cistern. One of the three brothers just after him, after having said this sentence: "I want to see the sun on the Mount Erciyes". He was apparently unharmed instant before he fell to dust. Malachite meets Myriam during the destruction of the city. They help each other's then part separate way in the burning city. Malachite try to protect one of the three dying blessed child Nosferatu. Verpus tries to capture Malachite in the subterranean of the city. He works for Baron Thomas Feroux, who is furious against Malachite because he abandoned the library of Saint Jean Studius, made on the order of Michael, to the flames. Verpus brings Malachite to Petrion, the fortress in ruins of Feroux. Ignatius frees him when the Duke Guy deProvence, a Latin vampire, attacks the fortress (an attack provoked by the Nosferatu). *March 1204: the Crusaders sack the city, starting a fire that burns for eight days. During the sack, the Inconnu destroy Gregorius Dimities. Michael lets Peter the Humble lead Mary the Black to him, where he is finally diablerized. The Byzantine Empire is torn asunder and divided among the Crusaders. *April 1204: Alfonzo becomes Prince of the Latin Empire of Constantinople. He is helped by Narses and the Inconnu. The New Roman Council is composed of six Franks and six Venetians electors choosing a new Emperor. *1210: Alfonzo declares Blood Hunt on Mary the Black and cuts his ties with Narses. *1274: Alfonzo dies. Anna Comnena (Ventrue) of Nicea and Natalya Svyatoslav (Brujah) of Epirus may be responsible. Natalya becomes Matriarch (Prince) of Constantinople. *1453: Eight of the thirteen Scrolls of Wisdom on Gehenna are smuggled outside Constantinople to protect them. Ottoman Turks led by the Sultan Mehmed II conquer Constantinople. Natalya Svyatoslav is slain. Emperor Constantine Paleologus dies. It is said that the Pope wanted to finish a rival. *1453: Mustafa the Ventrue and Vashtai the Toreador kill the Emperor John Paleologus Constantine, a Tzimisce. They ally with the Dracon.needed *1935: During the World War II, Vashtai the Toreador is slain by the Setites. Источник *'VTDA': **Constantinople by Night. **Dark Ages Clan Novel 1: Nosferatu. *'VTM': **A World of Darkness Second Edition. **Encyclopaedia Vampirica, стр. 50-52, 54. Категория:Константинополь Категория:Ближний Восток Категория:История Категория:Нужен перевод